Main Offender
by SpinethConlon
Summary: Spin's life story, in progress!!!!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own young Spot or Baby BC! I also don't own the title, "Main Offender". That belongs to The Hives!  
  
**Prolouge** "Mr. Conlon. I'm afraid your wife didn't make it through having the second child. We did what we could."  
  
"What? My Julia? She's...are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Are the twins alright? Were there any problems?"  
  
"This first one came out easily, I'm afraid the second one had complications. But both are alive."  
  
The shocked husband nodded, his face blood red and streaked with tears. The small boy he held in his arms was no more than 2 years. Young Micheal Conlon looked up at his Papa with smiling eyes, not having a care in the world.  
  
"If you want to have some time alone with her, we will allow you to." the doctor said sadly, feeling guilty for breaking this man's heart.  
  
Nathan Conlon shook his head and rose from his seat. His eyes turned to the doctor, filled with anger and hatred "Send the second one away. I don't want anything to do with something that killed my Julia."  
  
"Mr. Conlon. Are you sure?" the doctor replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
Nathan shot a look at him, "I am positive." The doctor walked into the small room where Julia Conlon had had her children, and lost her life.  
  
He looked at the twin girls and then at the small, blonde nurse caring for them, "Amanda, do you know anyone that could care for the second child?"  
  
Amanda looked at him oddly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You heard me. He doesen't want the second child. Is there anyone that could raise her?"  
  
She stuttered with half excitment for herself and half sorrow for the child, " I could. Blake and I have wanted a child for so long!"  
  
The doctor smiled weakly, "Ok Amanda. Will you please take the other child out to her Father?"  
  
"Yes, Doctor Hall." she nodded and carried the baby girl out of the room, leaving the other one behind.  
  
"Here you go Mr. Conlon." she smiled and placed the baby in his arms. He smiled back at her and made his way to the door. Amanda Quinn walked back to the room to care for her new child.  
  
She picked up the fragile baby girl and held her close, "Blake will be so happy. But what will I name you? I think I will name you Tara Marie. Oh Tara, I am going to the best Mother I can, I promise." she sobbed happily.  
  
She rose to her feet, with small Tara Conlon still in her arms and made her way back to her home to tell her husband the unbeleiveable news. 


	2. Chapter 1

"Hades that was yeahs ago!"  
  
"Come on Spin! Just tell me. I'm supposed tah be your best pal. I mean, we have known each otha since we were tots!"  
  
Spin Conlon rolled her eyes, "Jeez Hades! Your so annoying when it comes tah this stuff." she whined, "Ok ok, you wanna hear me life story? Sit down, cos this is gunna take awhile!"  
  
"OK!" Hades squealed and ruffeld Spin's brown hair. Her best friend had always been so secretive about her life, but through some major pestering and begging, she had managed to get her to sit down and tell her. The two girls sat down on their bunks and Spin started to tell her story.  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Mama Mama! Can I go play with Gabriel?" a young Tara Conlon, or Tara Quinn as she as called back then, giggled. Her Mother, Amanda Quinn, smiled at her and shoo'ed her away. It had been years since her father had given her up and Amanda had raised Tara the best she could.  
  
"Gabriel! Gabriel!" Tara squealed and ran towards her. The two had become best friends when they were 3, and now that they were 7, they were inseperable. Tara looked up to Gabriel, even though she was one year younger than she was. Gabriel Atallah was independent and very tough, and Tara wanted to just like her.  
  
"Gabriel? What's it like to be a Newsie?"  
  
"It's ok I guess. Spot says it's da only t'ing that a kid can do tah stay alive." Gabriel shrugged.  
  
"Gabriel?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Who is Spot?"  
  
Gabriel looked at her clueless friend, "He's da one who found me when me Mom and Pop died remembah? Spot Conlon. Da futcha leadah of Brooklyn. Once he gets oldah a'coise."  
  
"Ooooh. Can I meet him?" Tara said hopefully. She had heard things about the famous Spot Conlon. He lived in Brooklyn and he was going to rule it, or so he said. But that was all she knew. She had always been facinated by him.  
  
"Shoah Tara. But not tahday."  
  
"Ok, Hades."  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Hades sat back, her eyes wide with wonder."Spin, I don't see how you remembah dis stuff! It almost like it was yestahday!"  
  
"I don't know how I remembah it so vividly. Good mem'ry I guess." she reliped, the famous Conlon smirk spreading across her face.  
  
"So go on!!!"  
  
Spin rolled her eyes and smiled at Hades, "Alright Alright..."  
  
**flashback**  
  
"Tara? Honey? Can I talk to you for a moment?" her Mother beckoned.  
  
"Where are ya Mom?" a slightly older Tara responded. She bounded down the steps of the large white staircase two at a time, something her Mother had told her not to do. "You might break some of our expensive glasses and I don't want you to hurt yourself." she had always told her.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" she called back. Tara burst through the door, the hem of her green dress hiked up to show her mom her "battle scars."  
  
"Mom! Me and Gabriel climbed the trees in the old park today. I fell out and hit my knee on a rock. It was so neat!"  
  
"First of all Missy, it is Gabriel and I, not Gabriel and me. And what have I told you about climbing trees? You-"  
  
She was cut off by the sound of her 10 year old daughter's voice, "You shouldn't go looking for accidents. Young ladies don't look attractive with scabbed knees. I know Mom. I was just havin' fun!"  
  
"I know Tara, I know." her Mom sighed and started to fix their dinner for the night.  
  
Tara tugged at her Mother's shirt, "Mom? Why are you cooking? Why don't we just get a maid? We have enough money!"  
  
"Tara, honey, we need to talk about something. I wish your Father could be here to help me with this, but he had another business meeting. Will you come in the dining room and sit down?"  
  
Tara followed her Mother into the dining room, "Is somethin' wrong Mama?"  
  
Her mother sat down and smiled her caring smile, "No sweetie. I just think your old enough now, and I have to let you know something."  
  
"Mom I know all about not talking to stangers and how stupid boys are. Gabriel has already told me about that!"  
  
"No sweetie this is diffrent," she sighed,"Tara, you know your Father and I love you and we would do anything for you. Right?"  
  
Tara smiled at her Mother, "Sure Mama. I know!"  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this properly. Tara, I'm not your real Mother. When you were born, you came out backwards, and your real Mother died afterwards. Your real last name is Conlon. Your Father's name was Nathan, your Mother's name was Julia. You have a twin sister and an older brother. Your Father left you in the Doctor's hands, and I volunteered to raise you as my own."  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Yes Tara?"  
  
Tara whimpered and threw her arms around her Mother,"I love you Mama!"  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Hades wiped tears from her eyes,"Spin, that's so sad."  
  
"Well at least she told me!"  
  
"Ok..just go on."  
  
**why yes, it's another FLASHBACK!**  
  
Almost half a year had passed since Tara's mother had told her the news. She hadn't told her parents, OR Gabriel but she had planned to run away and move to Brooklyn. Tara brushed back her brown hair and adjusted the green shirt and brown pants that Gabriel had lent her without question. She made her way to her Mother's room and layed a note on her pillow:  
  
Dear Mama and Papa, Thank you so much for raising me. You are the best parents I could have asked for, but I am going to go find my real family. I will miss you both and please don't forget that I love you. Maybe I will be back someday. Please don't come looking for me, I'll be OK.  
  
Your daughter, Tara  
  
Tara tugged her black cap onto her head and fondeled a golden cross that hung around her neck ,"I love you Mama. Please don't worry about me." She kissed her Mother's cheek and slipped out of the large, white mansion.  
  
I hope I'm doing the right thing. What if Spot doesen't remember me? she thought to herself. She slipped into the alley Gabriel told her to meet her in.  
  
Tara looked at her best friend. The one that she had known her whole life, "Show me the way to Brooklyn...Hades."  
  
**end of flashback** 


	3. Chapter 2

Spin looked at the floor, "I wonder if she's still alive."  
  
Hades smiled,"Maybe you could go look for 'er one day."  
  
"Better to look to da futcha dan the past."  
  
"Yea,so tell me more." she nodded.  
  
**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN FLASHBACK!**  
  
"We need to give you a name. You can't go around wid a name like Tara." Hades suggested. They had been walking for awhile and were almost in Brooklyn.  
  
"What's wrong with my name? I like my name."  
  
"Well, Tara sounds...so...hoity-toity!"  
  
Tara raised her eyebrow,"What does that mean?"  
  
"Wow, you have alot to learn. We might hafta stay in Manhatten for da night. Cowboy won't mind." Hades told her, "We can't walk around durin da night."  
  
While Hades kept talking, Tara had stopped dead in her tracks. She had heard so much about the newsie they called Cowboy. He was 13 years old, and Tara had a crush on him. She had never met him, but she had seen him once.  
  
"Sumin wrong Tara?"  
  
"Cowboy? We are staying with.....Cowboy?" she gulped.  
  
"Uh...yea. Come on, the Lodging House is just down the road."  
  
Tara nodded, not wanting to let Hades know that she fancied Cowboy.  
  
"Tara, we'se gunna hafta t'ink up a name for you'se."  
  
Tara looked around, "Where are we?"  
  
"Yep, that's gunna be your name. Your new name will be Lost. We'se in Manhatten!" Hades said.  
  
"I think I will just go by Tara for now." she replied, tugging her black cap over her eyes.  
  
Hades looked over at her and opened the door to the LH,"Whatevah you want. Come on, let's go inside."  
  
"Are you...sure he will let us stay?" she stuttered, not setting a foot inside.  
  
Hades grabbed Tara's hand, "Yea, I'm shoah! Now come on!!" 


	4. Chapter 3

Spin looked at the floor, "I wonder if she's still alive."  
  
Hades smiled,"Maybe you could go look for 'er one day."  
  
"Better to look to da futcha dan the past."  
  
"Yea,so tell me more." she nodded.  
  
**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNN FLASHBACK!**  
  
"We need to give you a name. You can't go around wid a name like Tara." Hades suggested. They had been walking for awhile and were almost in Brooklyn.  
  
"What's wrong with my name? I like my name."  
  
"Well, Tara sounds...so...hoity-toity!"  
  
Tara raised her eyebrow,"What does that mean?"  
  
"Wow, you have alot to learn. We might hafta stay in Manhatten for da night. Cowboy won't mind." Hades told her, "We can't walk around durin da night."  
  
While Hades kept talking, Tara had stopped dead in her tracks. She had heard so much about the newsie they called Cowboy. He was 13 years old, and Tara had a crush on him. She had never met him, but she had seen him once.  
  
"Sumin wrong Tara?"  
  
"Cowboy? We are staying with.....Cowboy?" she gulped.  
  
"Uh...yea. Come on, the Lodging House is just down the road."  
  
Tara nodded, not wanting to let Hades know that she fancied Cowboy.  
  
"Tara, we'se gunna hafta t'ink up a name for you'se."  
  
Tara looked around, "Where are we?"  
  
"Yep, that's gunna be your name. Your new name will be Lost. We'se in Manhatten!" Hades said.  
  
"I think I will just go by Tara for now." she replied, tugging her black cap over her eyes.  
  
Hades looked over at her and opened the door to the LH,"Whatevah you want. Come on, let's go inside."  
  
"Are you...sure he will let us stay?" she stuttered, not setting a foot inside.  
  
Hades grabbed Tara's hand, "Yea, I'm shoah! Now come on!!" 


	5. Chapter 4

Tara pulled away from Hades, "Ok ok, you don't gotta lead me in like a little girl!  
  
"Sorry sorry!" Hades said, backing away and starting back towards the Lodging House door. A boy, a little taller than Hades came to the doorway.  
  
His brown hair fell in his face and he brushed it back, "Heya kid. Whaddya doin in this part'a town?"  
  
Hades smiled and nodded in Tara's direction, "Got a new recruit for ya Cowboy. We were on our way tah Brooklyn and we thought you might let us bunk heah for tha night?" Tara smiled meekly and looked away. It had been awhile since she had first seen Jack and he was more handsome than she had remembered.  
  
Jack looked Tara up and down and then turned to Kloppmann, "Do we got two bunks?"  
  
The older man behind the desk shook his head, "Someone will hafta share or give up their bed." Hades grinned slyly and winked at Tara.  
  
"Well I guess you two better find out where you'se sleepin." Jack smirked and winked at Tara, "I know where Hades will be!"  
  
Hades nodded happily, "Where is he anyways?"  
  
"In the bunkroom chasing Jake. He took his hat again."  
  
Tara looked at Jack and then at Hades, "Who...?" she trailed off, "Hades, I can sleep on the floor."  
  
"No way! One of the guys will give up their bed." she snorted and patted Tara on the back, "Let's go up and see what my Mush is doing. Maybe we can get his hat back." The girls walked up the short stairwell to the bunkroom. Two figures blurred by them, one which stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Hades.  
  
"Hades! Whaddya doin heah?" the boy grinned.  
  
Hades smirked, "Juss takin Tara heah to Brooklyn. She's new."  
  
"Heya Tara. I'm Mush." he smiled and shook her hand, "Do you wanna meet the guys?"  
  
Tara nodded dumbly, "Sure." Mush took her around to meet his friends. Kid Blink greeted her with a big smile and a pat on the back. Skittery nodded and smiled.  
  
"He's not too happy right now. Nevah is." Mush snickered.  
  
Race put his cards and cigar down long enough to shake her hand, "You evah played?"  
  
"No." she replied quickly.  
  
"Well I'll teach ya one day."  
  
Snipeshooter and Boots two of the younger ones, wouldn't touch her. "Girl cooties!" they had snickered and resumed to talking. Pie Eater, Snoddy, Bumlets, and Specs smiled at her from their bunks.  
  
Mush looked around, "Where's that sorry bum that stole my hat?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Mush looked at Tara, "Oh, Jake. He stole mah hat an' was runnin' around wit'it."  
  
Tara sighed and looked around at all the boys, "Wow, I have ALOT to learn." Mush snickered and took her back to Hades.  
  
"Isn't he great?" she giggled, watching him walk away, "So didja meet everyone?"  
  
Tara nodded, "Everyone is so nice. I just don't know if I can keep the names straight."  
  
"You'll get it sooner or later."  
  
"I hope so Hades." she smiled warmly. Soon enough, it was time for everyone to turn in. Race offered, over much protest from Tara, to give up his bunk for the night. 


	6. Chapter 5

**recap** Tara sighed and looked around at all the boys, "Wow, I have ALOT to learn." Mush snickered and took her back to Hades.  
  
"Isn't he great?" she giggled, watching him walk away, "So didja meet everyone?"  
  
Tara nodded, "Everyone is so nice. I just don't know if I can keep the names straight."  
  
"You'll get it sooner or later."  
  
"I hope so Hades." she smiled warmly. Soon enough, it was time for everyone to turn in. Race offered, over much protest from Tara, to give up his bunk for the night.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Race, I appreciate it." Tara smiled, wrapping herself in the white blankets Kloppman had provided for her.  
  
The short boy smiled at Tara, "No problem kid. We awl gotta start somewheah. Why not my bed?" She laughed and turned over.  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Hades giggled, "We were so innocent! Well, YOU anyways!"  
  
"Obviously." Spin smirked. She looked out the window and saw that it had begun to get dark, "It's getting late. Can I tell ya the rest tomorrow?"  
  
"Awwww, come on Spin! It won't take long."  
  
Spin looked out the window again, and then down at her pocketwatch, "Alright Hades. It's 9:00. I feel like I'm readin a story tah a little kid or sumin!"  
  
Hades sat indian style and put her chin is her hands, "Come on come on!"  
  
**yes yes, it's a flashback!**  
  
Tara awoke the next morning to the sound of yelling. "Get up get up! Sleep sleep sleep, is that all you kids do! There's papes to sell! Skittery get up! Bumlets! UP UP UP! Come on Hades, you still gotta sell why your here! Tara? Tara?"  
  
Tara rubbed her blue eyes and squinted, "Wha? What's goin on?" But Kloppman had already moved to the next set of bunks. Someone jumped down from the bunk above and Tara screamed.  
  
"Whoah whoah pretty girl, I'm sorry I scared ya." the kinda face smiled. She had seen the boy before, but couldn't register his name. His mouth stretched into a breathtaking smile.  
  
"I...I am just not used to this." she replied to the boy standing in front of her.  
  
He smiled at her and put on a black bowler cap, "Tha name's Jake."  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
"Yea! That's how you and Jake met!" Hades said, "Where are the guys anyways?"  
  
"Right here!" Mush said, walking into the room where Spin and Hades sat, Jake in step behind him.  
  
Jake sat down and kissed Spin on the cheek, "Heya sweetface. Whaddya doin?"  
  
Spin looked over at Mush and Hades, then back at Jake, "Tellin Hades me life story. I was at the part when we foist met."  
  
Jake nodded and grabbed her hand, "Well go on with it!"  
  
"I am getting sleepy! Can't a goil get some rest around heah?" Spin yawned. She looked over at Hades and Mush, who were too involved in each other to notice anyone else was still in the room.  
  
"We might wanna leave them alone. Unless ya wanna see them go at it." Jake whispered in her ear.  
  
Spin leaned over and kissed him, "Love you."  
  
"Love you too." 


	7. Chapter 6

**the next day** Spin awoke the next morning to someone poking at her. She opened her eyes to see a very awake and eager Hades, "Spin! You gotta tell me more of your story!"  
  
Spin yawned and scratched her head, "Don't we gotta sell today?" Hades shook her head and told her that the Newsies had been given a day off.  
  
"Alright alright, I'll tell you more. But lemme wake up foist!" she groaned. Spin stumbled into the washroom and looked into the mirror. The dark circles that used to exist under her eyes had vanished and her eyes were the clear blue,not the bloodshot they had been since it had happened. She stared at her reflection and splashed water on her face. Spin was a strong person, but the events from the past year had been more than she could handle. She ran a hand through her hair and turned back to the empty bunkroom.  
  
"Where did I leave off?" she yawned again and sat herself on a bunk.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Tara stuck her hands in the pockets and walked with Hades in silence. Hades had finished selling her papers for the day and had immediatley started back up to Brooklyn.  
  
"I'm tellin ya, you need a name." Hades griped, " You can't be a newsie if ya don't got a name! Tara sounds to hoity-toity. Tara? Are you paying attention?"  
  
"Yea. I'm sorry. I was just confused. What does hoity-toity mean?" Hades laughed, "Ha! Maybe we should call ya Spin. It means bein in a constant state of confusion ya know!"  
  
Tara looked at Hades, obviously not understanding, "Spin?"  
  
"Yea, that can be yah name cause you obviously don't have a clue."  
  
Tara looked at Hades and laughed, "It fits. So Spin it is."  
  
"Yep. Spin!"  
  
**end of flashback**  
  
Hades laughed, "Your still confused all the time!"  
  
Spin raised her eyebrow at Hades, "Huh?" Hades laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair.  
  
Spin shot her Conlon glare at her, "Shut up."  
  
Hades continued to laugh, "Just tell the rest of the story!"  
  
**flashback** Tara, now going by Spin, followed Hades across the massive Brooklyn bridge, "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Yea, just down there. At the docks." Hades replied. Spin nodded and kept following her. They reached the docks and made their way up small ramp. A small boy was sitting atop a small perch, resting his arms and his head on the railing in front of him.  
  
He turned his blue eyes to the girls and smirked, "Heya Hades! Whaddya doin back so soon?" For the first time in 10 years, Spin came face to face with her brother, and didn't know it.  
  
Hades failed to answer Spot's greeting and stepped back, "Are you two related?"  
  
**end of flashback** 


	8. Chapter 7

**flashback**  
  
The little boy chuckled with confidence and assurance in his voice, " No! We ain't related! Did yah hit your head? I'm an only child! Tha only Conlon left!" Spin squinted her eyes to get a better look at him. There was an uncanny resemblance between the two.  
  
"I dunno. She's got yah eyes Spot. And yah nose, and ya skin colah..." she trailed off, crossing her arms and concentrating on her two friends. Spin was still squinting, trying to figure out where she had seen this boy.  
  
Spot studied her closely. He walked to her and look her in the eye, "What's yah real name?"  
  
Spin narrowed her eyes, "Tara. Why?"  
  
Spot shook his head and muttered to himself, he turned to Hades, "Who is this goil? Where did yah find her?"  
  
"She's been me best friend since we were little. Her name is Tara Quinn and she ran away from home to find 'er bruddah." she whispered. Spin's eyes widened at what Hades said. She had almost forgotten why she had left her home, and why she was in Brooklyn.  
  
Spot interrupted her thought, "You two can stay here for the night." He nodded towards the loding house and walked off.  
  
Hades shook her head, "He's actin funny." Spin followed Hades across the street, the name Conlon echoing in her mind. They walked up the short flight of stairs and took their bunks. Spin sat silently on the matress, taking in her new surroundings.  
  
Hades jumped down from her bunk and faced Spin, "I's goin downstaihs. You gunna be OK up heah?"  
  
"I'm not five Hades." Spin smiled, "Go on!" Hades rolled hr eyes and walked towards the doorway. Spin layed back on her pillow and closed her eyes. She heard the sound of light footsteps coming up the stairway. It's Hades, she's going to try and scare me. I'll show her! she laughed to herseld and waited for her friend to make her attack.  
  
A shadow appeared on the floor and Spin jumped up, "GOTCHA!"  
  
The girl squealed and covered her face, "Whaddya gotta do dat foah?" Spin, who had been to busy laughing, finally opened her eyes and saw she hadn't scared Hades. The girl looked up and something around her neck caught the light. A small bell hung around her neck. It jingeled as she stood up and brushed herself off. Her long brown hair fell in her green eyes and her red shirt was crumpeled. She was just a few inches taller than Spin.  
  
"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I heard someone coming up the stairs,a nd I thought it was Hades and..."  
  
The girl held up her hand to cut her off, "It's no problem. Your new?"  
  
Spin sighed, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"You look familiar. Have we met?" the girl asked, "Oh, by the way. I'm Tinker."  
  
Spin shook her head, "I don't know hardly anyone around here."  
  
"Wow, has anyone told you that you look like Spot?" 


End file.
